Covered by the Past
by abiRAHHH
Summary: hmmm.....well basically this is a ryouxichigo story...my first oneread more to find out


hello everybody! this is my first ever ! please feedback on what you thought! Thanku! 3

* * *

Prologue:

It has been 2 years since Deep Blue had been defeated and peace was restored to the world. Ever since then the member of Tokyo Mew Mew had all went their own ways. Retasu was famous and well-known young doll-maker who was renowned for her amazing skills and had shot to stardom because of her unique and cute dolls. Minto was now living peacefully in Paris so she could spend more time with her brother, and at this moment she is probably sipping the finest French tea from a petite little cup. Pudding had moved out back to China with her playful siblings and her new "mother" to start fresh. Zakuro was currently residing in London for a new shoot and to model a new collection. Even Keicheero (yes i know i spelt it wrong) had moved out for a tour of the world to explore food and learn more abut what he loved most. In fact, the only to members of TMM that still lived in Tokyo were Shirogane ad Ichigo, but little did they know this.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street, drifting through crowded downtown Tokyo. Her now long strawberry red hair was left down, and she wore denim shorts and a simple t-shirt. She was a 15 year old teenager now, still battling out life at school and at home. She closed her eyes and smiled, her mind was open and free as she took in the atmosphere. In those few rare moments she didn't have a care in the world. The clear blue sky was somewhat refreshing, and the cool summer breeze just made the experience more pleasant. It was just one of those days she never wanted to end. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped in her tracks as she stared at a very familiar blonde head.

* * *

Shirogane stared at the high-tech laptops in the window, asking himself to buy or not to buy. He was quite absorbed in this activity and pondered about it until a familiar voice broke his peaceful silence.

'Oi! Hey you!'

_Oh great, another hooligan let loose on the streets of __Tokyo once again. _He turned around and found himself facing a very spunky yet attractive-looking young girl.

'Oh my gosh! It really is you! After all this time!'

And he just stood there with a surprised and confused look on his face. _What the hell?_

'Uh, hi, do I know you?'

The mysterious girl suddenly turned all red and looked like she was about to blow.

'WHAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!! You idiot! You loser! Don't you recognize me?!'

He then took notice of her hair, which was a strawberry red, and her fierce eyes which were a light brown. Somehow, it all rang a bell. He stood there for a minute in his thinking pose just trying to think, while Ichigo sighed and impatiently stood there with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

'Ichigo?'

'It's about time, and to think I was the clueless one'

'Wow, you've changed quite a bit'

'Really?' Ichigo blushed and looked at her feet shyly.

'In fact, I can already see you've got wrinkles…..hmmmmm. Interesting'

'YOU! You little……..!'

As Ichigo raved on Shirogane couldn't help noticing how much more……….attracted he was to her. All those feeling he had buried 2 years ago had come back to life and seeing her now just made him love her more. He smiled to himself. _She may look different but she is still the same old Ichigo……_

* * *

While Ichigo ranted and went on she suddenly stopped. She noticed Shirogane leaning back on the shop window with his arms resting behind his head in his relaxed pose. He was just staring at the sky and smiling. It was at that moment that Ichigo actually noticed that he also looked different. His Adidas top hung over his broad and strong shoulders. He was wearing baggy jeans (thank goodness his skinny ones were gone). His blonde hair was still in the same style, but he was now taller and more………. Ichigo was lost for words, or thoughts more rather. Then she noticed his sky blue eyes, how enchanting yet how mysterious they were……so alluring. Ichigo rapidly shook her head. _What am I thinking? What's wrong with me? Am I starting to…… No NO! What about Ao-yama, our love…_

'Anyway, so what have you been up to lately?'

Shirogane snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. Ichigo blushed.

'Not much really, I've just been hanging out around places'

'Sure doesn't sound like you've been staring at a computer screen for hours and hours in a tiny room.'

'Nah!'

He laughed and Ichigo realised how cute he looked when he laughed. _Arrrrggghh! Get it out Get it OUT!_

'What about you?'

'I've been here and there, just trying to get through school and stuff.'

'Hey I was wondering if maybe you would wanna come to the café with me…..if that's alright with you….'

Ichigo suddenly felt a warm rush in her cheeks, she was blushing.

_Did he just……..oh my gosh..he just….did he just ask me on a ……date? No no, what am I thinking? He just wants to chat and catch up like good friends, that's it._

'Uh sure why not?'

'Cool, let's go'

And so they walked of down the street together, with Ichigo occasionally gazing at Shirogane then vigorously hitting herself saying 'No NO!' and Shirogane just laughing his head off.

* * *


End file.
